RobRae
RobRae is the het ship between Robin and Raven from the Teen Titans fandom. Canon Teen Titans (2003) Robin and Raven are very close teammates and have a close bond, even in their minds. Raven openly says that Robin is the only one that understand her on their team, this is proven true as Robin has defended Raven numerous times from their teammates, who do not understand her and tells them that Raven is her own person and that they have to get used to how she is. They have saved each other numerous times and are very comfortable with each other as they have similar personalities, when Slade had come for Raven Robin ferociously protected her and wouldn't let him come near her. Robin was the first person Raven told about her destiny and Robin still saw her as a close friend, this deepened their bond as well as Raven saved Robin from seeing hallucinations of Slade by going into this mind, this created their bond they have in their minds. In Birthmark Robin states that they have a bond and tells her to let him in her head as she has in his, this suggests that Raven had told Robin of the bond in their minds and accepted it. Creating the mind bond allowed Raven to see Robins past, allowing him to see his secret identity, this also suggest that Robin is comfortable with Raven knowing who he really is. The End trilogy strengthened their bond as Robin desperately fought to keep Slade away from Raven, however she accepted her fate and brought the end of the world, leaving Robin and the rest of the team not turned into stone, ans with her powers. Robin volunteered to go with Slade to save Raven and found her as a child, there she tells him that there's nothing she can do as Trigon has taken away her powers, but Robin tells her he just has to hope for both of them to defeat Trigon. When Raven reverts to her normal self and destroys Trigon she asks Robin how he keeps hoping and Robin reveals that Raven is the reason, he calls her the "most hopeful" person he has ever met and tells her that she's got her whole life ahead of her now, they then celebrate the defeat of Trigon along with the other teammates. Fanon RobRae is one of the most popular ships in the Teen Titans fandom, it is supported by how well Robin and Raven know and care for each other. There are numerous reasons why fans support the ship, one because they are similar and two because they are very comfortable with one another and told each other secrets that the team wouldn't know about. At the end of the series it is highly possible that Raven is the only one who knows Robin's secret identity, fans like to play with this and suggest that Raven would call him by his real name when the two are alone. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Robin/Raven tag on FanFiction.Net :Dick/Raven tag on FanFiction.Net :Richard/Rachel tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Trivia * Raven is the only one who knows Robin's secret identity. * Robin called Raven "the most hopeful person he has ever met" and that kept his hope going to save Raven when she fulfilled her destiny. * In the comics Raven unknowingly makes Robin fall in love with her for some time. * In the comics the two also had a very strong bond. * They have told each other secrets that other members on the team don't know. * Raven has claimed that Robin knows her better then anyone. * Unlike his other team mates, Robin respects Raven's privacy. * Both of their superhero identities are a type of bird. * The Creators of Teen Titans Shipped Robin and Raven .